The Seven Year Witch
thumb Odcinek 16 - Sezon 7 Paige i Piper ratują niewinną i walczą z cierniowym demonem. Podczas walki Piper zostaje zraniona cierniem. Ostatecznie siostrom udaje się pokonać demona... Gdy wracają do domu, Piper nie chce, aby Leo uleczył jej ranę. Nagle wzywa go Starszyzna. Okazuje się, że podjęli decyzję. Piper obawia się, że Starsi znowu ich rozdzielą. Leo obiecuje, że coś takiego się nie stanie. Mówi jej, że ją kocha, po czym idzie na ogłoszenie wyroku... Starszyzna oznajmia Leo, że nie chcą go karać, gdyż się pogubił w życiu po tym jak Gideon próbował zabić mu syna. Chcą mu pomóc. W związku z tym postanowili poddać go testowi. Zostanie przeniesiony gdzieś daleko od San Francisco i całkowicie pozbawiony pamięci. Jeśli mimo tego uda mu się dotrzeć do Piper, to zostanie pozbawiony mocy, pozostanie zwykłym człowiekiem i powróci do swojej rodziny. Jeśli tak się nie stanie, na zawsze zapomni o Piper, dzieciach i siostrach i pozostanie członkiem Starszyzny. Nie czekając na odpowiedź Starsi rzucają na Leo zaklęcie... Leo pojawia się na pustej drodze całkowicie pozbawiony pamięci. Niespodziewanie z za zakrętu wyjeżdża samochód. Usiłując wyminąć Leo, samochód wpada w poślizg i ulega wypadkowi. Leo udziela poszkodowanemu pomocy. Mężczyzna jest przekonany, że Leo jest lekarzem, ale Leo tego nie pamięta... Siostry i Drake czekają na powrót Leo. Gdy w końcu jedna z członkiń Starszyzny mówi im, co się wydarzyło, Piper wpada we wściekłość. Mówi, że nie mogą po prostu odebrać jej męża, a dzieciom ojca, gdyby Leo nie przeszedł testu. Dochodzi do kłótni. Piper mówi, że już nigdy nie będzie z nimi współpracować i każe się Starszej wynosić z jej domu. Siostry załamują się. Nie wiedzą co robić. Phoebe zaczyna uważać, że kobiety Halliwell nie są przeznaczone do miłości. W ich rodzinie nigdy nie było szczęśliwego małżeństwa. Drake nie może tego słuchać. Mówi Phoebe, że nie może wierzyć w to, że nigdy nie spotka miłości. Siostry postanawiają odnaleźć Leo... Leo zgłasza się na policję, która umieszcza jego zdjęcia w bazie danych... Phoebe, Paige i Drake usiłują namierzyć magicznie Leo. Niestety nie udaje im się to, gdyż Starszyzna zablokowała jego sygnał... Tymczasem Piper dzwoni do Darryl’a i prosi go, aby postarał się odszukać Leo. Darryl obiecuje pomóc. Gdy Piper się rozłącza, zaczyna źle się czuć. Strasznie boli ją rana zadana cierniem. Usiłuje coś zrobić, ale pada nieprzytomna na ziemię. Po chwili pojawia się jej duch. Piper zastanawia się, czy jest martwa. Niespodziewanie pojawia się tam Cole. Piper jest w szoku. Cole mówi jej, że jest tutaj, aby jej pomóc. Ona mu nie wierzy... Siostry i Drake schodzą na dół i widzą ciało Piper. Są przerażeni. Po porannej kłótni Starszyzna na pewno jej nie uleczy. Drake uważa, że tylko Leo zna sposób jak jej pomóc. Phoebe i Paige wyruszają na poszukiwania. Drake zostaje pilnować ciało Piper... Cole mówi Piper, że po tym jak go unicestwiły, został uwięziony pomiędzy śmiercią a życiem. Teraz przyszedł, aby pomóc jej wrócić do Leo. Piper mu nie wierzy. Jest przekonana, że w ten sposób stara się znaleźć jakiś sposób, aby wrócić do świata żywych... Leo przychodzi do restauracji. Rozmawia z kelnerką, która zauważa na jego palcu obrączkę. W telewizji leci akurat serial, w którym mężczyzna oświadcza się kobiecie w łazience. Leo ta scena wydaje się całkiem znajoma... Phoebe i Paige udają się na komisariat. Darryl daje im zgłoszenie o ostatnim pojawieniu się mężczyzny z amnezją. Siostry twierdzą, że to może być Leo i że to ich jedyna szansa... Leo idzie ulicą. Nagle zatrzymuje się jakiś samochód i proponuje mu podwózkę. Leo zgadza się. Nie wie, że ten mężczyzna to Odin, jeden z członków Starszyzny, który chce przekonać go, aby został Starszym. Leo zaczyna z nim rozmawiać. Odin opowiada mu, że należy do osób, które pomagają ludziom. Mówi Leo, że może się do nich przyłączyć. Leo zaczyna się nad tym zastanawiać... Piper nadal nie ufa Cole’owi. Chce wiedzieć, czemu on chce jej pomóc. On mówi jej, że nie chce, aby Phoebe przestała wierzyć w miłość. Cały czas ją kocha i obserwuje ją. Widzi, że odrzuca ona miłość, a on nie chce, aby ona była nieszczęśliwa. Piper i Leo są jego jedyną nadzieją. Jeśli im się uda, to Phoebe może uwierzyć w miłość... Leo mówi, że chce dołączyć do Starszyzny. Wtedy pojawiają się tam Phoebe i Paige. Mówią Leo, że Piper umiera. Jednak Leo jej nie pamięta. Odin mówi siostrom, że Leo podjął decyzję. One mówią, że to niesprawiedliwe, bo on go naprowadził. Jednak Odin stwierdza, że już jest za późno i wyorbowuje się razem z Leo... Siostry wracają do domu i czuwają razem z Drake’em. Tymczasem Piper postanawia zaufać Cole’owi. Pyta się go, co ma robić. On mówi jej, że musi wrócić do swojego ciała. Wtedy zacznie umierać. Gdy na łonie śmierci zacznie wymawiać imię Leo, to on wtedy to usłyszy, jeśli naprawdę ją kocha. Piper postanawia go posłuchać. Jej duch wraca do ciała. Piper zaczyna umierać. Przerażone Phoebe i Paige podejmują decyzję. Skoro Leo jest w Starszyźnie, to mogą go namierzyć. Znajduje się on na moście Golden Gate razem z Odinem. Siostry pojawiają się tam. Mówią Leo, że to ostatnia szansa na uratowanie Piper... Drake pilnuje Piper. Piper wypowiada imię Leo... Leo słyszy, jak Piper go wzywa. Przypomina sobie wszystko i chce jej pomóc. Odin nie chce mu na to pozwolić. Wtedy Leo skacze z mostu... Gdy Leo spada na ziemię, przeżywa dzięki temu, że jest członkiem Starszyzny i w związku z tym jest nieśmiertelny. Odin nie jest w stanie go zatrzymać. Leo podjął już decyzję. W związku z tym zgodnie z obietnicą Odin odbiera mu moce i Leo staje się zwykłym człowiekiem... Siostry i Leo wracają do domu. Niestety bez swoich mocy Leo nie jest w stanie uzdrowić Piper. Na szczęście wpada on na pomysł, że może wykorzystać Wyatt’a. Używając jego mocy, Leo mówi Piper, że ją kocha i Piper zostaje uleczona. Szczęśliwa para przytula się... Nadchodzi moment odejścia Drake’a. Phoebe czule się z nim żegna. Dziękuje mu za wszystko, bo tak naprawdę to dzięki niemu ponownie uwierzyła w miłość. Gdyby nie on, nie szukałaby Leo z taką wiarą, że miłość może uleczyć Piper. Phoebe i Drake całują się. Po chwili Drake umiera. Pojawia się jego duch i szykuje się na odejście. Wtedy pojawia się Cole. Okazuje się, że to wszystko było z góry ustalone. To z Cole’m Drake zawarł pakt. Zadaniem Drake’a było sprawienie, by Phoebe uwierzyła miłość. To Drake sprawił, że Piper walczyła z ciernistym demonem i przez to te wszystkie wydarzenia miały miejsce. Cole dziękuje Drake’owi za wypełnienie tej misji. Cieszy się, że teraz Phoebe jest szczęśliwa. Ma nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś odnajdzie miłość. Cole zabiera duszę Drake’a... Piper pyta się Leo, czy żałuje, że nie ma już swoich mocy. Leo się z tego cieszy, bo teraz może być cały czas przy swojej rodzinie. Para postanawia spędzić ten dzień z dziećmi, tak samo jakby byli najnormalniejszą rodziną na świecie... Kategoria:Odcinki